<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Packing Heat by LeviathanHomeCooking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638534">Packing Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanHomeCooking/pseuds/LeviathanHomeCooking'>LeviathanHomeCooking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Jack Rollins Has a Big Dick, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanHomeCooking/pseuds/LeviathanHomeCooking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What’s in your pants, sir?” Jack has to blink because he’s not sure he heard right. His eyes dart from her, to Brock’s confused expression, to his own groin, and then finally back to the Walmart employee. “My dick.” He blurts out.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Packing Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on<a href="https://leviathanhomecooking.tumblr.com/post/188133944948"> this</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Brock, stop, you’re making me hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, that’s kinda the point, Jackie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Walmart in Virginia is not my ideal foreplay setting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack has to admit having a boner in the middle of the bath isle is not one of his brighter moments, but Brock has been teasing him with sultry glances, hushed dirty talk, and sneaky intimate brushes since they left work. And of course Brock needed to do errands instead of heading straight home to fuck like rabbits for their entire weekend, like the high maintenance bastard he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ultimately Jack’s awkward stride and humiliation is all for naught when they head to the exit empty handed from not being able to find Brock’s obscure hair product.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack is so busy trying to avoid eye contact with other people he’s caught off guard by yelling: “You stop! Tall guy, you!” He and Brock swivel around, half way out the double doors, to see a heavy set woman in a Walmart vest marching towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop right there!” She parks herself in front of them with all the authority of a military commander despite being literally a foot short of Jack. “Imma need to ask you to empty your pockets, sir.” She says “sir” almost like a curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he stole something?” Brock asks. Jack simply does as he’s told and empties his pockets of his phone and wallets and turns out his pockets, and even turns around to show her the back pockets. Jack has always been a straightforward guy and wants to nip problems in the bud as fast as possible, less of a scene he makes the faster it’s over with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman examines him skeptically when he finally turns around. And Jack does not like the way her eyes settle on his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s in your pants, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack has to blink because he’s not sure he heard right. His eyes dart from her, to Brock’s confused expression, to his own groin, and then finally back to the Walmart employee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dick.” He blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walmart woman seems unconvinced. Brock, having finally processed the situation, barks out a laugh and claps his hands. “Believe me, lady, it’s his dick.” He squawks, pointing at the bulge in Jack’s jeans. He should know with how intimately he’s familiar with it. Jack’s packing a solid 10 inches hard and 9 soft, there’s no hiding it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s talkin’ to you, pretty boy.” She points at Brock in warning, she then turns into her walkie talkie, says something unintelligible before focusing on Jack and commanding, “Imma need you to come with me, sir.” People are starting to stare as they walk by so neither put up a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock is snickering the entire way to the store’s security station. Jack’s completely flaccid now because all the blood has gone into his face and neck. He drops trou for an actual police officer from within the security office. And once said officer sets his sights on Jack’s flagging 9 inches, Jack sees it all click into place in the man’s expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer keeps it brief and professional as possible, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide his smirk. He has no doubts the security woman wouldn’t have settled for any less than a cavity search but Officer Braun seems sympathetic if not amused, as he apologizes for any “inconvenience” while they shuffle out of the security office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock is not so sympathetic. When he and Jack lock eyes, Brock </span>
  <em>
    <span>loses it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The older man cackles like a hyena for 5 minutes straight, stomping his feet, clapping his hands, wiping away tears. Then laughs intermittently throughout the drive home until it eventually tapers off, while Jack stews in his anger and embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He later wakes up at 2 AM to the sound of Brock chuckling on the opposite side of the bed. Jack knees him violently in the rib and Brock ends up crashing to the floor with a painful grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack is sour for the entirety of Saturday, so on Sunday morning Brock wakes him up with a surprise blow job. He chokes himself on it, gets messy and teary, lets Jack hold him and fuck his throat or yank his head up and down by his stupid hair. It’s enough of an apology for Jack so he fucks Brock down into the bed all the while Brock praises his 10 inch king of a dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, Jack should have known better, because come Monday morning the first thing Brock says to his fellow coworkers is “You’ll never believe what happened to Rollins the other day.” He recounts the story several times with his usual theatrics, vulgar motions to his own genitals, and increasing embellishments to the story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the 5th time it was retold, Jack had had enough, and he told his boyfriend so. Brock gave him a faux sympathetic look, squeezed his shoulder all friendly-like and says, “Don’t be mad, you’ve got a great dick!” Jack’s fist connects with Brock’s face after the last syllable barely left his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later when both Jack and Brock greet Steve to prepare for their scheduled team training sessions, Brock is now sporting a nasty shiner. “What happened to you?” Steve asks. Before Brock can formulate a lie or witty deflection, Barton walks by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, Rollins! Whaddya do, hit him with your 12-inch monster dong?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://leviathanhomecooking.tumblr.com"> My Tumblr (LeviathanHomeCooking) </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>